poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Disney Town (Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac's Story)
(Aqua and her friends walks through the Main Plaza, hearing someone jump down behind them) ????: Tada! (They turns and sees a large figure in white, wearing a red cape) ????: Wearin' the mask of peace and hope... (He flips around) ????: ...comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me-- Captain Justice! ????: And his Sidekick Foxman! (He strikes a victory pose) Aqua: Huh? (They sighs and starts to leave) Captain Justice: Wha-- Now listen, you pipsqueaks. I'm Captain Justice and this is my Sidekick Foxman! Who are you to walk away whenst a bona fide hero is offerin' his help? (They turns around) Aqua: We're sorry, but we really don't need any kind of hero, bona fide or-- ??????: Somebody, come quick! (They looks over and sees a horse with a collar around his neck stumbling toward the plaza. They run over to him as he collapses) Captain Justice: What's that? Trouble? Captain Justice and Foxman to the rescue! (Horace looks up at them) Horace: You? Well, now that's a shame... Or is it? Maybe this job's perfect for you, Mr. Hero. Captain Justice: What!? Name your catastrophe! Horace (standing up): Those annoyin' monsters have turned up again over in Fruitball Plaza. They're all yours now, Captain J and Foxman. Aqua (thinking): Monsters? Don't tell me the Unversed are here... Jet-Vac: Not again. Captain Justice: Monsters!? Well...too bad. Not on the list. Foxman: Me too! Aqua: I didn't know "bona fide heroes" got to pick. Captain Justice: But we wouldn't stand a chance of survivin'--er, of fittin' em into my schedule. Horace: Gosh, I thought you said you were Captain Justice and Foxman. You can't leave those menacing things runnin' loose. They're ruining Fruitball! Captain Justice: Huh? Hark, do you hear that? Somebody's callin' for Captain Justice and Foxman's help! (Horace, Jet-Vac, Stealth Elf and Aqua look around, seeing and hearing no one) Captain Justice: Do not fear! We are on my way! Sounds like this catastrophe can't wait. But, uh, we'll be back here in a jiff! (They runs away) Horace: Oh, I'm sure you will, Captain Useless. But I don't think I'll stay here and hold my breath. Stealth Elf: We're anything but a hero, but maybe we could help, if you want. Horace: Would you? Oh, that'd be just jim-dandy! Someone needs to trounce those fiends at Fruitball, and keep 'em away from the plaza. Aqua: We'll try. Horace: Just give a holler once you're ready, and I'll explain to ya how Fruitball works. (Aqua talks to Horace Horsecollar again when she's ready) Horace: Think you're ready to take on those monsters in the Fruitball Court? Aqua: Yes. (Horace teaches them Fruitball and they defeats her opponents) Horace: My, you sure taught those monsters a lesson. You're the real hero in town, if you ask me. (Queen Minnie and Pluto walk over to them) Queen Minnie: He's right, my dear. I couldn't agree more. Thank you so much. Aqua: Who are you? Queen Minnie: I'm Minnie. Horace: And she's our queen. Aqua: Oh, please excuse me, Your Majesty. Where are our manners? Jet-Vac: Sorry. (She kneels) Aqua (bowing her head): My name is Aqua. Jet-Vac: Jet-Vac. Stealth Elf: Stealth Elf. Queen Minnie: There's no need to be so formal. Just call me Minnie. (Aqua and he friends stands and Minnie sighs) Queen Minnie: You see, I'm not sure I'm doing a very good job protecting my kingdom. Horace: Oh, don't say that, Queen Minnie. We all know how hard it's been since the King set off the way he did. Don't you trouble yourself. Why we wouldn't even think of putting on our yearly Dream Festival if we thought there was the slighest chance anything might go wrong. Queen Minnie: Oh, you're very kind, Horace. Horace: How 'bout that Pete and Swiper, though? Captain Justice and Foxman, my hide! You can't count on him for anything. Aqua: Wait... You're saying their real name is Pete and Swiper? Horace: Well, it sure as sugar isn't "Justice." Pete and Swiper never does anythin' for anybody except Pete and Swiper. That getup is just an act, to get folks to vote for them. They wants to win the Million Dreams Award and hog the prize. Jet-Vac: Million Dreams Award? What is that? Queen Minnie: It's part of our Dream Festival. We all vote for who we think the most admirable citizen is. But Pete seems to have the wrong idea. He thinks that dressing up as a hero and proclaiming that he is one will win him votes. What really makes someone a hero isn't what they wear or what they say--it's the things they do and how they treat everyone. Horace: Well, in my book, Aqua and her friend here is number one. You've got my heartfelt vote. (He takes her hands and Aqua gives a small laugh) Aqua: Thanks, Horace. We promise we'll try not to let you down. Horace: See that you don't! My vote's very important. Queen Minnie: Oh dear, he sounds serious. Aqua (laughing): Being popular is tough! Stealth Elf: Yeah. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan